


Priceless

by Zoccshan



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fanfiction, Friendship, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RPF, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoccshan/pseuds/Zoccshan
Summary: Park Jihoon seharusnya tahu, bahwa tidak segalanya bisa dipertaruhkan demi uang. Dan Lai Guanlin pun seharusnya juga tahu, bahwa penasaran dengan Park Jihoon bisa membuahkan masalah baru yang tak ternilai harganya.L. Guanlin & P. Jihoon & K. Daniel Fanfiction. AR. BL.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini juga ku-post di FFn (dengan akun Pieree):  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12705873/1/Priceless

 

 

Sore itu hujan deras. Sesekali petir menyambar dengan suara menggelegar.

Park Jihoon terengah berat. Wajah dan tubuh polosnya licin oleh keringat. Pandangannya memburam oleh air mata, dan di tambah lagi suasana kamar ini yang gelap gulita. Kedua kakinya pegal, mati rasa—berlainan dengan kedua tangannya yang masih mencengkeram keras selimut, sekaligus selembar uang 10.000  _won_  di tangan kiri.

Sedangkan orang yang menindihnya masih bergerak tanpa ampun. Tanpa peduli sudah ada air mata yang mengalir dari lelaki di bawahnya.

"Sakit..." Dia berucap lirih, suaranya tak stabil karena tubuhnya sendiri terguncang cepat. "Kumohon, l-lebih pelan..."

Tapi orang bertelanjang dada itu tidak mendengarkan.  _Tidak mau_  mendengarkan, lebih tepatnya.

"Daniel!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Senin, jam 07.45 pagi.

Di dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh supir pribadinya, Lai Guanlin yang berada di bangku belakang mengetik sesuatu di ponsel layar sentuhnya. Guanlin bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah nyaris sampai di depan halaman sekolah. Hingga saat ia melirik ke arah jendela, buru-buru ia bersuara.  _"Ahjussi,_  jangan masuk gerbang sekolah. Turunkan aku di pinggir jalan saja."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya." Guanlin merapikan seragam sekolahnya, berupa seragam kemeja putih dengan balutan jas abu, celana panjang hitam, dan tak lupa dasi panjang berwarna biru tua cerah melingkari kerah kemeja. Seperti biasa, dia mengancing jasnya dulu sebelum turun dari mobil.

"Semoga hari pertama sekolahmu lancar, Tuan Muda."

Guanlin tersenyum tipis. Irit namun tulus. "Terima kasih."

Kalau diceritakan ulang, ini memang hari pertama bagi Lai Guanlin masuk di SMA Nayana di awal semester 2. Ayahnya yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai Duta Besar asal Taiwan dipekerjakan di Korea, sehingga mau tidak mau satu keluarganya—termasuk ibu, Guanlin dan kakak perempuannya—ikut pindah dari Taipei ke Seoul. Beruntung Guanlin dikaruniai otak yang cukup encer terutama untuk menguasai bahasa asing, sehingga ia sudah fasih berbahasa Korea hanya dalam hitungan bulan.

" _Hello, my name is Lai Guanlin_..." Guanlin berbicara panjang lebar dengan bahasa Inggris. Alasan dia pindah, hobi, kebiasaan dan lain-lain dia sebutkan. Tak lupa mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan bahasa Korea. "Aku juga bisa bahasa Korea walaupun belum 100% lancar. Terima kasih atas waktu yang diberikan untuk memperkenalkan diri, mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata."

Begitu pintar, dan sopan. Tepuk tangan kencang menyapanya dari segala sisi. Kebanyakan dari para siswi tentunya. Yang laki-laki hanya menguap sambil bertepuk tangan tak ikhlas.

Intro yang cukup baik untuk seorang anak baru 'impor' di kelas 11. Walaupun kurikulum sekolah Korea ada pelajaran Inggris sejak SD, kelihatannya untuk ukuran remaja, orang yang lancar berbahasa Inggris seperti tadi benar-benar menjadi nilai plus.

Guanlin nurut saat ia sudah dipersilahkan guru untuk duduk di bangku belakang.

"Pst..."

Tiba-tiba ada siswa di sampingnya memanggil dalam bisikan. Guanlin agak terpana melihat matanya. Indah. Dia jadi agak kaget begitu tau pemilik mata tadi adalah seorang lelaki. Apalagi saat ia tersenyum tipis, memperlihatkan bibirnya yang merah muda alami, tanpa olesan  _lipstick_.

"Perkenalanmu tadi membosankan."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kesan pertama Guanlin kepada Park Jihoon adalah: teman sekelas yang tidak seharusnya didekati.

Ya, nama murid di meja sebelahnya adalah Park Jihoon. Anak itu sudah mengejeknya—atau mengkritiknya?—begitu ia selesai melakukan perkenalan di depan kelas. Sebenarnya Guanlin sendiri paham dirinya membosankan, tapi baru kali ini adalah yang mengomentarinya secara langsung.

Guanlin berniat tidak mengobrol lagi dengannya. Hanya saja Kahi- _sunsaeng,_  selaku wali kelas, juga guru matematika, menyuruh Jihoon berkenalan dengannya dan mendempetkan mejanya ke Guanlin. Tujuan utamanya sih jelas,  _sharing_  buku cetak karena Guanlin baru akan dapat buku-bukunya di minggu depan.

Tapi karena kesan pertama Jihoon sudah tidak begitu bagus di matanya, tak ada hal yang mereka obrolkan saat pelajaran berlangsung. Guanlin memperhatikan Kahi saat menerangkan, sedangkan Jihoon berkutat dengan ponsel di pangkuannya.

Guanlin sesekali melirik Jihoon. Dari postur saat duduk pun Guanlin tau bahwa Jihoon memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil dibandingnya—mungkin 10 cm lebih pendek dari dia yang memang kelewat tinggi. Dan karena itulah, hanya sekali lihat saja ia dapat mengetahui apa yang sedang Jihoon buka di ponselnya. Media sosial, biasa.

Jihoon balas menatapnya, tapi refleks Guanlin lebih cepat; ia sudah memalingkan wajah.

"Kenapa? Bosan belajar?" Jihoon bebicara pelan, matanya kembali melihat layar ponsel di atas pahanya.

"Tidak."

"Oh, ya?" Dia men- _swipe_  jari ke ponsel dan akhirnya memperlihatkan sesuatu. "Suka ini?"

Guanlin kembali melirik dan dirinya terkejut bukan main, nyaris terbatuk malah, begitu Jihoon memperlihatkan sebuah foto, perempuan asia telanjang bulat dengan pose menantang.

"Bagaimana? Tertarik?"

Guanlin menggeleng cepat sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Lagi pula kenapa tiba-tiba menunjukkan gambar tidak senonoh? Bukannya mereka belum cukup umur?

Jihoon menahan tawa. Kali ini tingkahnya manis. Mungkin wajah Guanlin dari datar ke melotot begitu lucu di matanya.

"Tidak, ya? Sama. Buatku ini juga tidak menarik."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jam istirahat berbunyi. Guanlin pikir dirinya bisa menjauh dari Jihoon, tapi nyatanya Jihoon sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya terduduk. Ia malah menaruh tangan beserta ponselnya di atas meja dan kembali sibuk ke dunia mayanya sendiri.

Makin parahnya lagi, siswi-siswi berkumpul di depan meja Guanlin, berlomba mengajaknya keliling sekolah dan makan bersama di kantin. Saking banyak dan hebohnya Guanlin sampai tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Jadilah pria asal Taiwan itu hanya tersenyum dan menolak lembut. "Tak apa, aku di kelas dulu saja."

Rata-rata dari mereka kecewa, tapi ada juga yang memaklumi. Guanlin menghela napas begitu udara di sekitar mejanya tak lagi sesesak tadi. Lalu ia memeriksa ponsel,  _page_  yang ia buka tadi pagi rupanya belum ditutup. Judulnya adalah cara beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru: poin empat, jangan menolak ajakan pertama dari temanmu.

Guanlin meringis, dia baru saja menolak sebuah ajakan, bukan?

"Pantas membosankan. Bacaanmu saja seperti itu." Jihoon tertangkap basah melihat isi layar ponsel Guanlin. Dia menengadah sedikit dan tersenyum geli. "Jangan dibiasakan."

"Aku tidak pandai berkomunikasi." Guanlin mematikan layar ponselnya, sedikit kesal dirinya dihina (lagi), tapi juga malu. "Artikel ini hanya membantuku saja untuk mendapat teman."

"Teman? Buat apa?" Jihoon bertanya tanpa nada mengejek, murni bertanya. Mungkin ia juga tak butuh jawaban. Lalu dia mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari tas. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak lapar." Guanlin menggeleng—dia baru tau kalau boleh bawa bekal ke sekolah. Kebetulan dia berada di sebelah jendela sehingga ia bisa melihat pemandangan. "Kau tidak punya teman?"

"Ada."

"Tidak makan bersama mereka?"

"Aku lebih suka sendirian."

Guanlin menatap siswa yang kini sudah menyuap segumpal nasi kemulutnya sendiri dengan sumpit kayu. Menunya sederhana.  _Jumeokbap_ , nasi kepal berbentuk bulat dengan taburan wijen dan rumput laut, dan beberapa sosis gurita. "Kenapa? Mau?"

Menggeleng cepat, Guanlin kali ini mengutarakan pendapat. "Ada suatu artikel yang mengatakan ciri-ciri orang kesepian adalah orang yang sepertimu."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan dibiasakan baca artikel tidak jelas."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku bisa membacakan ciri-cirinya..." Guanlin berniat mengetik  _key word_  di  _search engine browser_ , tapi mulutnya terlebih dulu disumpal  _jumeokbap_.

"Enak?" Jihoon bertanya tanpa senyum.

Guanlin mengangguk, tak lupa sambil mengunyah.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, tiba-tiba saja ada sesosok senior yang membuka pintu ruangan 11-A. Siswa itu menghampiri Jihoon dan menaikkan alisnya begitu melihat meja Jihoon dan Guanlin adalah satu-satunya meja yang digabungkan. "Ada apa ini?"

"Dia anak baru. Belum punya buku cetak."

Guanlin yang masih duduk menaikkan arah pandangnya—karena orang itu berdiri tepat di depan meja. Senior ini tinggi, mungkin hampir sama dengannya. Hanya saja badannya lebih padat, bukan dalam artian gemuk, melainkan bertubuh atletis. Wajahnya lembut namun tatapan matanya sinis, terutama saat melihat Guanlin yang sedang mengunyah bekal Jihoon.

"Namanya?"

"Lai Guanlin." Jihoon berniat memperkenalkan, meski sedikit tidak nyaman. "Oh, ya. Guanlin, dia Kang Daniel.  _Sunbae—_ senior kita, kelas 12."

Daniel yang kini menduduki meja kosong di depan mereka tersenyum dingin. "Halo." Dan Guanlin hanya mengangguk sopan. Pandangannya balik lagi ke Jihoon. "Ayo ke kantin."

"Aku bawa bekal."

"Kenapa bawa bekal sih?"

"Lagi menghemat,  _Sunbae_."

"Kalau begitu temani aku ke bawah."

Jihoon diam sebentar.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kahi- _sunsaeng_ menyuruhku mengajari beberapa aturan sekolah ke Guanlin, mungkin nanti kita akan berkeliling gedung, dan ke ruang guru."

"Begitu?" Daniel kembali meneliti penampilan Guanlin yang terlihat bingung. Tapi Jihoon sepertinya menyenggol sepatunya agar diam saja.

"Iya."

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali." Daniel kemudian pergi.

Seperginya Kang Daniel dari ruangan kelas, Jihoon menghela napas panjang. Dia merilekskan punggungnya yang dari tadi tegang ke sandaran kursi.

"Orang tadi temanmu?"

"Bukan." Jihoon menatap Guanlin dengan tatapan cemas. "Ah, maksudku... iya. Dia temanku."

Guanlin mengernyit. Seperti ada yang aneh dari hubungan Jihoon dan Daniel.

 

 

**to be continued**

**[30102017]**

 

 


	2. Bekal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buku paket Lai Guanlin belum datang. Ia selaku anak baru terpaksa harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Park Jihoon, siswa manis yang tidak tau kenapa sangat membuatnya penasaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita ini juga ku-post di FFn (dengan akun Pieree):  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12705873/1/Priceless

 

Entah ia akan menyesal atau tidak, yang jelas hari ini Guanlin datang ke sekolah dengan tas yang sedikit lebih besar dibanding kemarin. Bukan, isinya bukan buku pelajaran, Kahi- _sunsaeng_  bilang bukunya baru hadir Senin depan. Ia hanya mengisinya dengan tempat pensil kecil, satu buku catatan multiguna, dan sebuah tempat makan yang entahlah seberat apa sampai pundaknya agak pegal.

Oke, dia sempat minta dibuatkan bekal supaya bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kelas seperti Jihoon. Dan pelayan rumahnya dengan senang hati membuatkannya bekal dua susun, plus hiasan macam-macam yang juga dapat dimakan. Hasilnya apa? Berat. Bekal makanannya berat sekali.

Begitu jam istirahat berbunyi, Guanlin sendiri takjub begitu melihat makanannya. Seperti  _dosirak_  restoran dengan lauk yang tumpah ruah.

Pemuda Taiwan itu menghela napas. Meski ia titip pesan 'sekiranya bisa buat dua porsi', seharusnya tidak perlu seberlebihan ini. Dari wadah bekalnya saja seperti disengajakan beli baru dengan pilihan desain dan bahan terbaik. Pantas saja berat.

Niat untuk meletakkan bekal di atas meja jadi pupus. Entah kenapa dia malu. Mau makan bekal atau mau mengadakan pesta?

Ada niat untuk berbagi ke murid lain yang berlalu lalang, tapi rasanya tetap aneh. Dia menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya.

Lalu Guanlin melirik ke arah samping. Bangku Jihoon di sebelahnya kosong, tak lupa dengan buku paket dan tas yang belum dibereskan. Beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, di saat jam pelajaran belum selesai, Jihoon memang sempat keluar. Ngakunya izin ke toilet. Tapi kenapa dia tidak kembali lagi?

Kalau ditanya kenapa dia menyuruh pelayannya membuatkan bekal dua porsi, sebenarnya ya karena seorang Park Jihoon. Melihat anak itu hanya makan nasi kepal dan empat sosis kecil selama empat hari berturut-turut membuatnya—mau tidak mau—iba.

20 menit berlalu, Guanlin masih belum makan.

Menunggu Jihoon ke kelas tampaknya usaha yang sia-sia.  _Mood_  makannya hilang. Dia duduki meja belajarnya dan dari jendela ia tatap lapangan  _outdoor_  yang terpampang di lantai satu. Banyak yang sedang bermain basket. Dia perhatikan satu per satu orang di sana sambil minum air.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, buat apa dia jadi baik ke anak itu? Pasti Jihoon akan terheran juga. Toh, empat hari mengenal Jihoon, semeja berdua seharian, Guanlin bahkan tak bisa menyebutkan sifat baik anak itu kepadanya. Hanya senyuman dan tawa jahil Park Jihoon saja yang Guanlin akui memikat.

Guanlin mengernyit dan mengusap poninya yang turun ke belakang. Buat apa dia mengingat senyum Jihoon?

"Guanlin, tidak makan ke kantin?"

Kali ini Yoo Seonho, salah satu teman sekelasnya memanggil. Guanlin jadi sadar hanya dia yang mungkin belum makan di kelas ini. Dia menggeleng tanpa suara.

"Kupikir kau bersama Jihoon, dia di kantin soalnya." Seonho mendekati jendela tempat Guanlin terdiam. "Sesekali makan di kantin lah, ikuti ajakan teman-teman yang lain. Kau harus coba makanan kantin.  _Worth to try_."

Guanlin hanya diam. Seonho memaklumi. Anak baru satu ini memang terkenal pendiam soalnya. Lalu dia melihat ke arah jendela. "Ah, itu Jihoonie. Lagi sama... Kang Daniel- _sunbae_?"

Berbeda dari reaksi sebelumnya, Guanlin lantas mengenakan kacamata yang biasa dia pakai untuk belajar, lalu menatap ke arah dimana Seonho sempat menunjuk. Di kejauhan sana memang ada Park Jihoon. Sepertinya sedang bermain basket dengan para tim kakak kelas. Tapi entah kenapa saat ia perhatikan, Jihoon sering kali terjatuh. Dua kali Guanlin saksikan langsung ada yang mendorong Jihoon saat ia yang memegang bola basket. Dan hal itu terlihat disengaja.

" _Foul!_ "

"Hah?" Seonho kaget Guanlin berseru lantang.

"Yang tadi pelanggaran! Kau tidak lihat Jihoon didorong!?"

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa soal basket." Seonho tertawa bingung. "Tapi memang biasanya begitu sih. Teman-teman Daniel- _sunbae_  suka mengisengi Jihoonie. Lebih baik kau tidak ikut campur masalah mereka."

"Daniel- _sunbae_?"

"Itu, kakak kelas yang dekat dengan Jihoonie. Yang jelas mereka punya hubungan."

Guanlin meliriknya heran. "Hubungan apa?"

"Kurang tau."

"Tapi bukannya mereka berdua laki-laki?"

Seonho tertawa. "Bukan hubungan pacaran. Tapi dengar-dengar Daniel- _sunbae_  memang tertarik dengan Jihoon. Dia gay atau apalah sebutannya, aku tidak mau berspekulasi asal."

Guanlin kembali melihat ke arah lapangan. Melihat Jihoon sedang bermain—atau dipermainkan—bersama para kakak kelas membuatnya tidak tega. "Kalau mereka ada hubungan khusus, kenapa Daniel- _sunbae_  tidak membuat Jihoon tersenyum?"

Seonho menatap Guanlin polos.

"Kau tertarik dengan Jihoonie, ya?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Buka halaman 90."

Tanpa menyentuh isi bekal, akhirnya jam istirahat berakhir dan pelajaran dilanjutkan. Guanlin menatap meja Jihoon yang bangkunya masih kosong tak terisi. Jihoon belum kembali. Dia rapikan barang-barang anak itu yang sedikit berantakan, lalu mengambil satu buku cetak dari tas Jihoon—meminjamnya untuk pelajaran siang ini.

Yang membuat Guanlin heran adalah Jihoon ternyata bawa bekal. Harusnya tak ada alasan anak itu bolos sampai selama ini, bukan?

Guanlin kini terbayang informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari Seonho. Kalau saja Jihoon sedang di luar kelas, pastinya anak itu masih di area gedung sekolah dan bersama seseorang. Mungkin Daniel- _sunbae_?

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Bekalnya habis, Tuan Muda?"

 _Ahjusshi_  yang menyetir mobil bertanya sopan ke Guanlin yang baru saja duduk di bangku belakang. Remaja berusia 16 tahun itu melepas jas kancing abunya dan menghela napas. "Habis. Tapi tolong bilang ke orang yang membuatkanku bekal, aku tidak perlu sebanyak itu lagi. Dua porsi yang dia buat bisa mengenyangkan perut empat laki-laki."

Karena sayang tak dimakan Guanlin memang sengaja membuka kotak bekalnya sesudah jam pulang sekolah. Beberapa murid yang tersisa di kelas dia ajak untuk makan bersama. Dan dia tidak menyesal. Mereka langsung akrab setelahnya.

Guanlin jadi tersenyum sendiri, mengingat betapa Seonho, Gunhee, dan Donghan menatap makanannya dengan pandangan terkejut dan bahagia. Siswi-siswi lain yang sempat diajak makan bersama jadi mengurungkan niatnya ikutan—terutama karena ketiga lelaki tadi dengan heboh merebut lauk demi lauk yang terpampang di kotak bekalnya.

Ia jadi ingin melihat bagaimana kalau Jihoon ikut memakan bekalnya. Kelihatannya anak itu suka makan. Cara ia mengunyah sosis saja sampai bisa dia bayangkan ulang. Bibirnya yang teroles sosis berminyak membuatnya semakin menarik.

" _Ahjusshi_ , aku menarik kata-kataku yang barusan."

"Kata-kata yang mana, Tuanku?"

"Porsi makanan. Besok sampaikan aku mau bekal yang seperti itu lagi, tapi tolong ganti wadahnya. Kosong saja berat. Dan tolong bawakan banyak sumpit—jangan cuma dua pasang."

"Baiklah." Supir berbaju formal itu tertawa kecil. "Anda senang makan bersama-sama, ya?"

Guanlin sedikit kaget supirnya bisa menebak, tapi ia hanya tersenyum saja. "Ya. Menyenangkan rupanya."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, menatap jalanan yang masih dipenuhi murid-murid yang pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada sesosok siswa yang langsung membuat fokusnya teralih. Dia tersentak begitu sadar bahwa orang yang sedang menuntun sepeda di pinggir jalan itu adalah Jihoon. Park Jihoon.

_'Jihoon dulunya tidak seperti itu. Dia membatasi pertemanannya sejak ibunya meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu.'_

_'Masa!? Bukannya ayahnya juga sudah meninggal sejak ia SD?'_

Informasi tambahan yang Gunhee dan Donghan lontarkan saat mereka sudah di kantin untuk membeli minum membuat Guanlin kembali berpikir. Tentu saja Guanlin lah yang menanyakan terlebih dulu hal-hal kecil soal Jihoon. Rasa penasarannya terhadap Jihoon memang semakin menyesakkan. Entahlah kenapa.

"Turunkan aku di belokan."

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

" _Ahjusshi_  pulang duluan saja." Guanlin melepas jas abu sekolahnya dan keluar dari mobil yang sepenuhnya telah berhenti. "Aku nanti pulang sendiri."

Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Guanlin menarik napas, lalu dia berjalan sedikit dan menemukan Jihoon di persimpangan. Jihoon sebenarnya hanya melamun sambil mendorong sepedanya, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Dia menatap lurus orang yang diam di depannya. Sosok tinggi itu Lai Guanlin.

"Kau ke mana saja?"

"Aku?" Jihoon seperti berpikir. "Aku baru dari kelas, mengambil tas. Terima kasih sudah dibereskan." Dia menunjukkan ransel di punggungnya. "Sekarang mau pulang."

Guanlin menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan pedih. Anak itu yang biasanya terlihat rapi kini terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, kancing kemejanya ada satu yang salah kait, dan ada luka robekan di bibirnya.

"Kau habis dipukuli?"

Mata Jihoon agak melebar. Pertanyaan itu sedikit sensitif. Dia berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya membopong sepeda, tapi ditahan Guanlin. Mau tidak mau sepertinya ia harus menjawab. "Ng... ya, anggap saja begitu."

"Oleh teman-teman Daniel- _sunbae_?"

"Guanlin- _ah_." Mata Jihoon menatapnya. "Aku bukan orang yang senang diselidiki. Permisi."

Jihoon melewati Guanlin yang terdiam di tempatnya. Mata pria tinggi itu mengikuti arahnya pergi. "Kakimu sakit?"

"Tidak."

Guanlin ingat Jihoon yang didorong sampai terjatuh di aspal lapangan. Kain lutut celananya kusam. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menaiki sepeda?"

"Oh, ya. Kakiku sakit. Aku baru ingat."

Aneh. Pasti ada yang disembunyikan.

Guanlin menahannya lagi. "Mau kuantar? Aku bisa menaiki sepeda dan kau duduk di belakang."

"Ada apa denganmu?" Jihoon mengernyit penuh rasa heran. "Kenapa kau sebegitu pedulinya denganku?"

"Kau teman pertamaku di kelas. Apa salahnya?"

Jihoon menatap bawah, menimbang-nimbang sesaat. "Baiklah. Antarkan aku ke tempat  _part time_ -ku. Aku mau kerja. Habis itu kau langsung pulang sendiri. Aku tidak tanggung jawab, pokoknya kau pulang jalan kaki, oke?"

Guanlin akhirnya tersenyum. Dia menaiki sepeda Jihoon yang lumayan tinggi—pas untuknya—dan kemudian menyuruhnya duduk di bangku besi kawat di belakang.

"Kau tidak tau ya kalau aku ini berat?"

"Aku tau."

" _Nice_." Jihoon tertawa. Dia kemudian duduk, tapi tidak bertahan lama, dia seperti menahan rasa sakit.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berdiri saja." Jihoon tidak memberikan penjelasan. Hanya memegang punggung Guanlin, menaiki pedal kecil di bagian roda untuk kedua kakinya berdiri. "Ayo."

Guanlin pun menggoes. Agak oleng di awal, tapi stabil kemudian. Sudah lama ia tidak bersepeda seperti ini. Agak berat memang, hanya saja pegangan Jihoon di pundaknya seolah menguatkan. Dalam hatinya ada suatu perasaan yang seperti menjalar; seperti rasa bahagia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Di depan sebuah  _cafe_ berdinding kaca transparan, Jihoon menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Guanlin memperhatikan kedai pinggir jalan itu. Tatanannya indah, interiornya seperti didesain dengan baik dan apik. Sepertinya target pelanggannya pun kelas menengah ke atas. Terlihat dari kustomernya yang kebanyakan orang kerja yang sedang membicarakan rapat bisnis—tapi ada juga anak muda yang sekedar berbincang atau foto-foto.

" _Thanks_. Kau sudah boleh pulang." Jihoon melambai singkat sambil memarkirkan sepedanya di celah samping  _cafe_. "Aku mau masuk ke dalam.  _Bye_."

Guanlin menatap punggung Jihoon yang tanpa basa-basi lagi menjauh. Dari pintu kaca yang terlihat jelas, anak itu menyapa seseorang yang berjaga di kasir, mengambil apron sambil membenahi rambutnya, dan kemudian masuk ke ruangan staf.

Guanlin menatap ke sekitar, lalu dengan yakin tak yakin dia masuki  _cafe_  tersebut. Suara kelentingan lonceng kecil menyambut saat ia membuka pintu, dilanjutkan oleh sapaan selamat datang dari sang penjaga kasir.

Semakin diperhatikan, ini sepertinya  _cafe_  yang menjual kopi, teh,  _smoothies_ , dan juga kue. Guanlin memperhatikan menu kue yang terjajar cantik di etalase kaca.

"Silahkan, mau pesan apa?"

Guanlin menatap orang itu. Ada nama Jisung di  _name tag_  apronnya. "Ah, aku sebenarnya mau bertanya. Jihoon kerja di sini sudah lama?"

Ia sendiri bingung apa yang membuatnya nekat bertanya seperti itu—bukannya Jihoon tidak suka kalau dia terlalu penasaran?

"Jihoonie? Staf kita yang tadi itu, ya?" Ia menatap pintu staf di kejauhan sana. "Iya, dia sudah bekerja  _part time_  di sini sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Ada apa, ya?"

Guanlin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya. Tapi kelihatannya dia bakalan sibuk."

"Tentu saja.  _Shift_ -nya sampai jam 10 malam, dan dia punya target penjualan."

"Target? Jadi apabila targetnya sudah tercapai ia bisa langsung pulang?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jisung tertawa. "Kami hanya menambah bonus jam istirahatnya selama 30 menit."

"Ah... berapa target penjualannya?"

"150.000  _won."_

"Jadi kalau aku beli sampai 150.000  _won,_  aku boleh meminjam Jihoon selama 30 menit?"

Jisung mengangguk tak yakin. "Boleh deh..."

Guanlin melihat kue-kue yang terpajang di etalase, lagi. Sepertinya ia memang tertarik untuk mencoba. "Ini  _cheese cake_?"

"Iya, bukan sekedar  _cheese cake_  biasa; ini  _fromage_."

"Enak?"

" _Premium_."

"Berapa satu _whole cake_ -nya?" Guanlin menunjuk  _cheese cake_  bulat yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar.

"25.000  _won_. Untuk per  _slice_ -nya 5.000  _won_."

"Aku beli enam yang _whole cake_ , rasanya kau pilihkan saja,  _slice_ -nya dua.  _Strawberry_  dan original. Apa sudah mencapai 150.000  _won_?"

Jisung sebenarnya kaget. Sebagai penjual, sebenarnya untuk ukuran  _cake_  kecil berdiameter 15 cm, harga 25.000  _won_  itu sudah kelewat mahal. Lalu kenapa anak yang masih mengenakan seragam ini langsung membeli kue-kue ekslusif ini bahkan tanpa mencobanya terlebih dulu?

"Kami ada testernya kalau kau mau mencoba?"

Guanlin menggeleng. "Aku percaya. Setauku ini memang merk terkenal di Jepang."

Jisung mengangguk-angguk saja. Toh,  _cafe_ -nya yang untung.

"Tolong simpan dulu  _whole cake_ -nya. Dan jangan bilang ke Jihoon soal ini. Aku hanya mau mengobrol sebentar dengannya." Guanlin meletakkan kartu debit.

Jisung geleng-geleng kepala. Kenapa anak jaman sekarang banyak yang kaya sih? Rasanya seperti menyewakan Jihoon ke kustomer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon mengedip tak percaya begitu saat sudah siap dengan seragamnya, ia malah disuruh menemani seorang pelanggan yang ia kenali.

"Guanlin, kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku lapar." Katanya, agak berbohong. "Kau sendiri belum makan, kan? Aku belikan yang  _strawberry_  untukmu."

Jihoon menatap  _slice_  kecil strawberry  _cheese cake_  yang biasanya dia jual. "Ini untukku?" Lalu mengernyit ke Guanlin. "Aku seharusnya kerja, bukan malah makan."

"Jisung- _sshi_  bilang kau boleh istirahat 30 menit dulu."

Jihoon menghela napas, apalagi melihat Jisung tersenyum pasrah dari ujung kasir sambil mengisyaratkan agar dia duduk saja di sana. Guanlin tersenyum. "Ayo duduk."

Agak ragu, Jihoon meletakkan pantatnya ke kursi empuk yang tersedia. Dia masih agak meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa? Ada yang sakit?"

"Tak apa." Jihoon menggeleng. "Sekarang kau mau apa? Jisung  _hyung_  bilang kau butuh bicara denganku."

"Aku hanya ingin seperti ini bersamamu." Guanlin mencuil  _cheese cake_ -nya dengan garpu, lalu menggangguk setuju. "Ini enak."

"Ya, enak dan mahal. Aku bahkan belum mau membelinya."

"Karena itu, cobalah."

"Sebenarnya aku pernah mencoba testernya. Aku tidak akan terkejut dengan rasanya." Jihoon mengambil garpu dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Guanlin, menyesap secuil  _cheese cake_ -nya dengan perlahan. "Ah, tapi ini sungguhan enak. Aku paling suka  _strawberry_. Kenapa kau tau?"

"Sepertinya kau suka warna  _pink_."

Jihoon menatap Guanlin dalam diam. Ia baru sadar kalau beberapa bendanya memang didominasi warna  _fuschia rose_ , merah pudar yang nyaris mendekati  _pink_ —wadah tempat makan, pena, dan juga tas. Itu bukan berarti dia feminin atau apa, dia hanya merasa warna _pink_ benar-benar indah dan cocok untuknya. Jihoon pun tertawa.

"Kau sepertinya memperhatikanku, ya? Kenapa? Kau suka aku, mm?"

Guanlin malu-malu memalingkan wajah. "Tidak."

Jihoon tersenyum lembut. Dengan bibir yang terluka serta memar kecil di ujung mata, senyuman anak itu seperti sayap kupu-kupu. Begitu cantik dan rapuh secara bersamaan.

"Kalau boleh tau, buat apa kau mengambil  _part time_? Tugas di sekolah sudah cukup banyak, bukan?"

"PR itu perkara mudah. Uang yang tidak." Jihoon mencoba sedikit jujur. "Aku ingin membeli sesuatu."

"Beli apa?"

Jihoon menangkap wajah penasaran Guanlin. "Tiket konser."

"Konser apa?"

"Konser gabungan Produce 101."

Guanlin sepertinya agak familiar. Kakak perempuannya yang suka k-pop rasanya sempat menyebut Produce 101 beberapa kali. "Kau suka k-pop?"

"Tidak. Ibuku yang suka. Aku mau membelikannya."

Guanlin terdiam. Bukannya Donghan bilang ibu Jihoon sudah meninggal?

Ia tidak berniat mengungkit hal itu. Didengarkannya celotehan Jihoon mengenai ibunya yang amat menyukai grup  _idol_  satu itu sampai sepuluh menit terlewat. Guanlin menyimak, tapi tetap saja ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti. Dia hanya tersenyum, melihat Jihoon yang banyak berbicara sore ini.

Hanya saja ada sebuah bercak merah kebiruan yang cukup mencolok di tulang selangka Jihoon. Seperti bekas gigitan—gigitan manusia? Guanlin otomatis panik. "Kau dipukuli?"

Jihoon terkejut. Ia tepis tangan Guanlin yang nyaris menyentuh kerah kemejanya. "Bukan. Ini bekas gigitan serangga." Dia berujar lirih sambil membenahi bajunya. "Biasa, serangga menyebalkan."

"Bengkak?"

"Ya."

"Lebih baik kau ke dokter."

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Paling tiga hari sudah hilang."

"Kupikir itu luka yang dibuat oleh Daniel- _sunbae_  dan teman-temannya. Jam istirahat aku melihatmu bermain di lapangan bersama mereka."

Jihoon tak banyak bicara soal itu. Rasa penasaran Guanlin semakin membesar.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Daniel- _sunbae_?"

"Ah? Bukannya sudah kubilang, dia temanku?"

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti temanmu."

"Guanlin- _ah_."

Guanlin menelan ludah, sadar dia sudah kebanyakan bicara. Jihoon menegakkan posisi duduknya. Kedua kue keju di piring masing-masing sudah habis. Lalu Jihoon melirik Guanlin.

"Kalau kau tidak tertarik denganku, sebaiknya kau segera menjaga jarak. Aku bukan orang baik."

Guanlin diam lama, lalu dia menjawab pelan. "Bagaimana kalau aku tertarik?"

Kini mereka berdua sama-sama tak bersuara. Jihoon memalingkan pandangannya.

"Kau mendengar kalimat terakhirku tadi, kan?"

"Ya."

"Mungkin... kau akan menyesal."

"Ya."

Guanlin lalu mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Jihoon.

"Jangan menangis."

Jihoon tersentak kaget. Kedua kepalan tangannya mengerat. Sambil menutupi matanya yang kini berkaca-kaca, dia beranjak dan kemudian ke ruang staf. Dia akan kembali bekerja. 30 menitnya sudah habis.

 

 

**to be continued**

**[241117]**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalau kalian mau coba kue yang Guanlin beli, cobain toko kue yang namanya Dore. Cuma ada di Jakarta. Enaknya kebangetan hhh.


	3. Hutang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirinya seperti sayap kupu-kupu, cantik dan begitu rapuh. Guanlin yakin bahwa ia butuh waktu untuk memahami Park Jihoon sepenuhnya.

 

Tertatih kesakitan, Park Jihoon susah payah meraih pakaian dalam. Ringisannya semakin keras saat ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam khas SMA Nayana. Dia tegakan tubuh, mengusap pantatnya sendiri, memutar sendi leher, lalu menatap penampilannya di cermin kecil yang terpajang di dinding. Tubuhnya penuh bercak merah, ada yang seperti memar, ada juga yang seperti gigitan.

Dia usap kulitnya dan tekan dengan jari. Sakit.

Sebentar lagi pasti akan menjadi biru dan berbekas agak lama.

"Sudah kubilang jangan buat tanda."

"Bukannya kau suka?"

Lelaki yang kini duduk di atas kasur masih sibuk memainkan ponsel; tak acuh. Salah satu tangannya memegang rokok, dia jatuhkan abunya di asbak yang terletak di bingkai jendela yang terbuka. Tubuhnya polos tak berbusana, hanya selembar selimut tipis yang menutupi bagian pinggang ke kaki.

Jihoon berdesis. "Aku tidak suka."

"Reaksi tubuhmu berkata sebaliknya saat aku membuat tanda."

"Kalau ada yang sadar bagaimana?"

"Apa peduliku?" Pria berambut cokelat yang kini di tata ke belakang itu memberikan tatapan santai, namun menantang dan menghina. "Aku membayarmu, Jihoon. Dan kau, orang yang hanya minta dibayar."

"Aku membencimu, Daniel."

"Apa dengan membenciku seluruh hutangmu akan lunas?"

Jihoon menggeram. Daniel tersenyum manis, begitu kontras dengan kalimat kejamnya.

Ia pun memakai kemejanya, tak peduli ada beberapa kancing yang terkait, lalu pergi dari kamar dengan bantingan pintu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon memasuki apartemen kecilnya. Ia lempar tas ke sudut ruangan dan mencuci muka di wastafel. Sore ini sama seperti hari-hari lainnya. Dia akan berberes sebentar lalu pergi ke tempat  _part time_ , untuk hari Kamis-Jumat sebagai pelayan restoran bintang lima.

Sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk kering, dia masuk ke satu ruangan kecil dan menatap sebuah laci yang terletak di samping kasur. Di atas laci itu hanya ada sebuah figura kecil berukuran 4R. Terpajang foto lama seorang wanita cantik yang telah mewariskan mata indah kepadanya, tak lupa Jihoon di gendongannya saat ia masih berusia 6 tahun.

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Perlahan, ia duduk di kasur tanpa ranjang dan membuka isi laci. Terdapat beberapa toples yang berisikan uang. Masing-masing toples berisikan sebuah label nama, dimulai dari:  _sewa apartemen_ ,  _belanja_ ,  _sekolah_ ,  _tabungan_ , dan toples terakhir,  _hutang._

Sepulang sekolah Daniel menyuruh Jihoon melakukannya lagi di rumah pribadinya. Seperti biasa, anak itu selalu lepas kendali begitu sudah menguncinya di dalam kamar. Bagian tubuh belakangnya sampai sakit tak karuan. Tapi karena itulah Jihoon bisa mengeluarkan selembar 10.000  _won_  lecak dari dompet dan menaruhnya ke toples  _hutang_ , turut merapikannya lembaran  _won_  lainnya di sana.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, dari sekian banyak toples, toples  _hutang_  adalah wadah yang menampung paling banyak uang. Ada sejumlah hutang yang harus ia bayar pada akhir tahun. Totalnya 2.000.000  _won,_  dan itu adalah jumlah yang tidak sedikit baginya. Jumlah itu ia dapatkan karena harus membiayai operasi terakhir sang ibu dan biaya kremasinya.

Jihoon sontak merebahkan tubuh. Meringis sedikit, ada rasa ngilu yang menjalar ke tulang punggungnya. Susah payah ia pejamkan mata. Kadang ia hanya ingin tidur panjang, melupakan semua permasalahan ekonomi yang menimpanya.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Entah yang ini sudah yang ke berapa kali.

Andaikan dia rela tak sekolah, andai ia bisa  _full time_  bekerja, andai perutnya ini tak perlu diberi makan, andai apartemen kecil ini tak perlu dibayar biaya sewanya, mungkin jumlah segitu akan mudah dicapai dalam waktu beberapa bulan.

Alhasil, apabila biaya hutangnya sudah dilunasi, mungkin ia hanya perlu bekerja  _part time_  standar alias secukupnya. Tidak dari Senin ke Minggu. Juga tidak perlu nekat menjual diri di internet dengan identitas palsu beserta deskripsi: 10.000 _won_ per jam.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Ada  _chat_  Ktalk masuk dari Guanlin.

 

 

> **L. Guanlin** –  _Jihoon, kau lagi part time di cafe?_
> 
> **JPark**  –  _Hari ini aku tidak part time di sana._
> 
> **L. Guanlin** –  _Sekarang free?_
> 
> **L. Guanlin** –  _Mau main sama yang lain? Ada Seonho, Gunhee, Donghan._

> **JPark**  –  _Aku tidak bisa._
> 
> **L. Guanlin** –  _Aku traktir. Please ayo._
> 
> **JPark**  –  _Aku mau ditraktir hal lain :)_
> 
> **L. Guanlin** –  _Kau mau apa? Akan kubelikan kalau kau ikut kami._
> 
> **JPark**  –  _Banyak yang kumau._
> 
> **L. Guanlin** –  _Apa contohnya? Coba sebutkan._

 

_Banyak. Banyak sekali yang kumau. Sampai hidupku tenang._

Jihoon tidak mengetik, ia hanya menjawab di dalam hati. Dia matikan layar ponsel dan menaruhnya di atas perut. Ditatapnya langit-langit apartemen dengan pandangan datar. Dia seperti sedang berpikir. Lalu bukannya membalas  _chat_  Guanlin ia malah berdiri untuk berganti baju. Sudah saatnya ke tempat kerja.

"Sepertinya kau sendiri yang minta dimanfaatkan, Guanlin- _ah_."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sebenarnya sudah terhitung tiga bulan sejak Lai Guanlin masuk ke SMA Nayana. Dia sudah punya buku cetak sendiri sehingga tak perlu lagi semeja dengan Jihoon. Teman-temannya juga mulai banyak. Sesekali ia membawa bekal untuk dimakan bersama yang lain. Ada beberapa menu khusus yang pasti ia peruntukkan buat Jihoon, dan kadang dia beranjak ke kantin untuk mencoba beberapa makanan yang Seonho rekomendasikan.

Teman-teman di sini menyenangkan.

Hanya saja Jihoon sepertinya kurang cocok kalau didekatkan bersama Seonho, Gunhee dan lainnya. Anak itu seolah mengibaratkan dirinya sendiri sebagai minyak, sedangkan yang lain seperti air; tak bisa bersatu. Jihoon tak pernah mau diajak pergi sepulang sekolah—bahkan sekedar nongkrong atau main ke  _game center_  bersama. Kalau boleh menebak, Jihoon memang menolak karena alasan keterbatasan uang, tapi masalahnya dia juga selalu menolak apabila Guanlin berniat mentraktirnya.

Otomatis Jihoon seperti menarik garis pembatas. Terkadang Jihoon seperti teman, tapi kadang ia juga seperti orang asing.

Siang ini Guanlin memutuskan untuk menolak ajakan Seonho yang mengajaknya ke kantin. Jihoon ada di meja sebelah, sedang makan bekal seperti biasa—dengan memainkan ponsel. Sebenarnya sedikit tidak enak, hari ini dia tidak bawa bekal. Tapi Guanlin segera menggabungkan meja mereka berdua agar lebih berdekatan.

"Tidak makan?"

Guanlin menggeleng. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Makan sambil  _chatting-_ an."

"Dengan?"

"Pelanggan."

"Pelanggan  _cafe_?"

"Ya."

Benar. Ia lumayan populer di  _cafe_  tempat ia bekerja, dan Jisung- _sshi_  selalu menyuruhnya untuk bersikap baik pada semua orang yang mengkontaknya. Toh, bukan hal yang salah. Kadang malah ada yang datang ke  _cafe_  untuk memberikannya tip berlebih.

"Bukan pelanggan aneh-aneh, kan?"

Alis Jihoon naik satu. "Anak kecil sepertimu tak perlu tau."

"Anak kecil? Hei, kita itu seumuran, dan kau terlihat jauh lebih mungil."

Jihoon tersenyum geli.

Guanlin yang sempat dicuekin akhirnya memutuskan untuk main ponsel juga. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak  _mood_  apa-apa selain mengobrol dengan Jihoon, tapi daripada ia mati kebosanan, dia tekan sebuah aplikasi game musik, Musician.

"Guanlin- _ah_ , apa ada perempuan di kelas yang kau suka?"

Jari-jari Guanlin yang sedang menekan layar tiba-tiba hilang fokus, lalu ia matikan hapenya sedetik kemudian. Panik. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau sudah tiga bulan di sini. Siapa tau ada yang kau suka."

Ia menggeleng seperti anak polos. "Tidak ada yang kusuka."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Aku tidak tertarik saja." Guanlin memperhatikan Jihoon yang sebenarnya masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri.

"Hei,  _Guanlin-ah."_

"Ya?"

"Dulu kau pernah bilang kalau tertarik padaku. Hal itu benar?"

Ia hampir lupa akan kalimat nekatnya tempo hari—saat pertama kali ia ke tempat  _part time_  Jihoon—tapi kalau diingatkan lagi seperti ini, rasa malunya masih kentara. Apalagi Jihoon menatapnya dengan serius; bibirnya tak tersenyum.

"E-Eh... ya..."

"Kau gay?"

Kenapa Jihoon begitu kejam? Menanyakan hal seperti itu bahkan tanpa meliriknya. Hatinya seperti tercubit. Gelisah. Bingung mana jawaban yang kira-kira benar.

"B-Bukan, bukan seperti itu..."

Pada akhirnya wajah cantik—sekaligus tampan—milik Jihoon menghadapnya. Senyuman tipis terulas di detik berikut. "Menurutmu, apa boleh kita menjual diri?"

Lai Guanlin kehabisan kata-kata. Apa yang sedang Jihoon bicarakan?

"Dalam artian... apa dulu?"

"Menjual diri. Seks?" Dia berbisik. Dapat ia lihat Guanlin yang seperti menelan ludah. Makin kentara ini memang topik yang masih jarang ia bahas. "Kau suka seks?"

"A-Apa..." Guanlin terkejut. Mukanya memerah. Panas. Topik apa ini? Ia ingin berdiri tapi Jihoon yang berada di sebelah menahan tangannya. "A-Aku tak tau apa-apa."

Tatapan mereka bertemu lekat. Jihoon meneruskan.

"Aku gay, dan aku butuh uang. Mau coba  _bermain_  bersamaku?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Guanlin terbangun dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar. Malam ini ia sedang di kamarnya yang luas, dengan lampu yang seluruhnya telah dimatikan. Dia nyalakan lampu meja yang bercahaya redup lalu mengusap poninya ke belakang.

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tenang sejak mendengar kalimat Jihoon saat istirahat makan siang—beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah kalimat itu terlontar, Guanlin tidak tau kenapa ia seperti salah tingkah. Dia pamit ke kamar mandi, padahal ke kantin untuk mencari teman-temannya yang lain. Sehabis bel masuk pun dirinya tidak sanggup lagi melihat Jihoon. Seperti menjauh. Di jam pulang Guanlin juga langsung pergi.

Pikirannya kacau. Ada beberapa hal yang saat ini sedang berputar-putar di benaknya. Pertama, Jihoon mengakui bahwa dirinya gay. Kedua, apakah Jihoon benar-benar pernah menjual diri demi uang? Dan yang ketiga, kenapa Jihoon menawarkan diri kepadanya?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah sejak lama ia memang menyimpan curiga pada anak itu. Beberapa kali ia menemukan campuran memar biru dan merah di tubuh Jihoon. Entah, anak itu habis dipukuli, atau  _dihabisi_  dalam artian lain? Kadang bekasnya seolah menyamar. Tak jarang Jihoon ia temui dengan hidung merah dan seperti ada sisa darah mimisan. Biasanya ia dapati saat Jihoon selesai bermain dengan Daniel- _sunbae_.

Ah, Daniel.

Daniel dikabarkan memang suka lelaki—sumber ini ia dapatkan dari Seonho, dan anak itu bilang ini informasi super rahasia. Karena itulah ada beberapa petunjuk yang sepertinya mengarahkan bahwa Daniel adalah salah satu orang yang memakai Jihoon. Tapi ia menggeleng, tak ingin terlalu berpikiran negatif terlalu banyak. Membayangkan Jihoon menjual diri ke sesama jenis saja dia sudah tak kuat.

Lagi pula apa yang terjadi apabila dua lelaki di persatukan di ranjang? Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Tiba-tiba imajinasinya bermain. Entah sejak kapan ia membayangkan Jihoon yang bertelanjang dada berada di kasur sambil menahan nafsu. Wajahnya pasti memerah. Bibirnya pasti ingin dicium.

Guanlin membenturkan jidatnya keras-keras ke tembok.

Sakit.

Tapi akhirnya bayangan itu hilang.

Sambil menyesali akan keputusan selanjutnya, pemuda bermarga Lai itu segera mengambil  _tab_ , lalu mem- _browsing_  video-video yang berkaitan dengan rasa penasarannya.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Mata panda."

Pagi ini Jihoon menyambut Guanlin yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya. Jihoon menatapnya sambil tertawa manis. Guanlin mengerjap bingung, lantas mengambil ponsel dan melihat matanya sendiri dari pantulan kaca anti goresnya. Matanya sedikit berkantung walau tak begitu mencolok.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku kurang tidur."

"Bergadang?"

"Mm..." Guanlin melepaskan tasnya dan kemudian melipat kedua tangan di atas meja, menjadikannya bantal kepala. Karena bel masuk belum berdering, mungkin dia bisa tidur dulu selama beberapa menit.

Kali ini Jihoon yang menggeser bangkunya ke dekat Guanlin dan menyentuh rambutnya. Inginnya mengucapkan selamat tidur, namun saat baru sekali mengelus Guanlin, anak itu langsung tersentak kaget dan menegakkan badan.

" _Sorry_ , apa aku mengganggu?"

Dengan mata yang sedikit melebar Guanlin memandangi Jihoon. "Ah, aku hanya kaget... tumben geser kursi."

"Lagi ingin dekat saja. Tidak boleh?"

Semburat merah perlahan muncul. "Tak apa..." Dia mau tidur lagi, tapi sayangnya ia juga ingin berbicara dengan Jihoon. Jadilah dengan posisi kembali menyandarkan tangan dan kepala di meja, Guanlin menggumam pelan. "Kemarin aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku... memikirkan kata-katamu kemarin." Guanlin memejamkan mata.

"Sampai tidak bisa tidur? Kau jujur sekali ya, Guanlin- _ah_."

Jihoon tertawa tapi Guanlin malah menghela napas. Seperti ada kata yang ingin terucap tapi mati-matian ia tahan.

"Sebenarnya, tak perlu kau pikirkan sampai seperti itu. Lupakan saja."

Guanlin jadi tidak bisa konsen beristirahat. "Jadi yang kemarin itu bercanda?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang... soal gay." Ia nyaris berbisik.

"Tidak. Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Hingga akhirnya Guanlin membuka matanya dan menatap lurus Jihoon. "Kau butuh uang berapa? Aku ingin bermain bersamamu."

"Eh? Bermain?"

"Ya."

"Guanlin- _ah_..." Jihoon berucap was-was, ikutan mengecilkan suara. Beruntung tak banyak murid lain di deretan belakang. " _Bermain_  yang kumaksud... mungkin bukan  _bermain_  yang seperti kau pikirkan."

"Aku tau."

Jihoon benar-benar ragu. Entah kenapa jantungnya juga berdebar tak nyaman. "Kau tidak sedang mabuk, kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang mabuk?"

"Mm."

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini."

Ada rasa tersentuh, tapi lebih banyak rasa campur aduk antara bingung dan kaget. Sudah berapa kali ia menelan ludah? Hari ini ia mendapatkan seorang  _pelanggan_  baru. Temannya sendiri. Oke, dia tau menggoda Guanlin saat makan siang kemarin adalah sebuah kebodohan besar. Ia mempertaruhkan banyak hal; antara Guanlin yang menjauhinya, atau siap menjadi bahan gosip satu sekolah—karena bisa saja Guanlin menyebarkannya ke banyak orang.

Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi. Guanlin malah menerima tawaran bodohnya.

Sedangkan sudah dari tadi Guanlin memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan cara menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah lain—lanjut mengistirahatkan matanya yang ingin menutup.

Saling canggung, mereka berdua sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesosok kakak kelas yang sudah dari tadi menatap sinis dari pintu masuk. Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya tidak kedengaran. Namun entah kenapa, dari cara Guanlin dan Jihoon sempat mengobrol dan bertatapan di ujung ruangan, Kang Daniel dapat menyimpulkan satu hal.

Ia pun melewati kelas 11-A sambil memukul tembok.

"Ah, si bangsat itu mulai mencari target lain rupanya..."

 

 

**to be continued**

**[221217]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di fict ini 1 won = 10 rupiah, alias hutang jihoon berkisar 20 jt. Sebenarnya itu jumlah yang (mungkin) lumayan 'rendah' kalau di luar negeri—berhubung temanku part time 4 jam per hari di Jepang sudah dapat 10 jt per bulan. Jadi anggap saja 20 jt itu rasa hutang di indonesia.


End file.
